


Primitive Civilizations: The London Eye

by Chromaticism



Series: Javik Trolls Primitives [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Crack, Javik Trolling an Impressionable Orphan Child, Landmarks, insane troll logic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromaticism/pseuds/Chromaticism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the kinkmeme:</p><p>Inspired by the lovely prompt higher in the page...</p><p>Alien takes their kid or kids to earth. Now alien may be Shepard's love interest or just a member of Shepard's crew who is there to visit Shepard, Shepard just isn't with them at the time.</p><p>However, alien doesn't know that much about earth, or perhaps got some faulty information, but their kid in very full of questions so they answer with their best guess.</p><p>So like, Grunt takes his kid to visit Grandpa Shepard, and while flying over Manhattan he claims the statue of liberty is commemorate an ancient war chief who conquered the city by lighting the previous occupants on fire with her torch.</p><p>I'd completely forgotten that I'd written this until I started writing another Javik fill. It was a surprise to see it'd won 2nd place on the minifill/drabble section.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primitive Civilizations: The London Eye

London was a mess. The Reapers had been defeated, but the land had been left scarred.  
  
"Where are we going, Mr Triangle-head?" the young human primitive asked, trying to cling to his armoured arm for security.

Javik moved his arm out of reach once more.

"Be quiet whelp, and follow me." he replied with a frown  
  
Javik hadn't wanted to bring the human whelp with him, but it wasn't proper for a Prothean to abandon those they rescued. Even if he'd rescued the child from a horde of human primitives who were afraid of biotic children.  
  
After all, the child was now his property for the forseeable future by conquest.  
  
Prothean law was magnificent. Usually. This just happened to be a particularly useless application of it, but Javik was nothing if not a traditionalist. He'd dump the child off at the first Alliance camp he saw. Civilians would likely attempt to kill the child again.

Fools.  
  
The child was grabbing his gauntlet now in some silly attempt to grab his attention.  
  
Primitives.  
  
"Mr Triangle-head, what are those?" the child asked  
  
He looked in the direction in which the child was pointing. It was possible he could be pointing at husks, as there'd been many still roaming around following the liberation of Earth.   
  
The subject of the child's confusion was laughably mundane, but Javik expected nothing less of primitive young. It was the remains of several large glass capsules, now shattered, but once was capable of holding maybe a dozen humans in each. Each of these capsules were attached to a circular frame which likely had once straddled the bank of the river. The Thames it was apparently called. It was likely a rotational viewing deck.  
  
How primitive.  
  
"It is a primitive torture device. Humans would put annoying little children such as yourself inside and leave them there." Javik said with a serious gaze.  
  
The child shivered and looked at him with wide blue eyes. Scaring human children could become a worthwhile pastime Javik thought to himself.  
  
"... forever.. Mr Triangle-head?" the child managed to utter.  
  
"Forever whelp," Javik replied.


End file.
